Things Junius is No Longer Allowed To Do in the Inquisition
In an alternate universe, the Inquisitor Lord named Junius Fabianus is actually a maverick. Here is a small list of the things he is no longer allowed to do. #Must not declare Exterminatus just to "test out this totally awesome weapon the Mechanus gave me". #Must not worship my bolter. #Must not try and kill things that don't exist. #Must not try and steal things that do not exist. #Must not succeed at #3 & 4. #Must not declare anyone to be a heretic unless I know it for certain. #Must not forge evidence that someone is a heretic just so I can kill them. #Must not declare Exterminatus on a star "just to see what happens". #Must not sell the souls of everyone on the same planet as me just so those Dark Eldar "go bother someone else". #Must not use the airlock to get rid of people who ask to many questions. #Must not use Exterminatus to get rid of people who ask to many questions. #Must not use Exterminatus to get rid of an "uppity Imperial Governor". #Must not set things on fire to show that I can. #Especially not if the things I am setting on fire are Loyalist Marines. #Must not introduce an "Anti-Mary Sue Act" and use it to get rid of Kaldor Draigo. #Must not use "Anti-Mary Sue Act" to get rid of the Ultramarines. #Must not break the fourth wall again. #Must not convert Chaos Daemons to the Imperial faith. #Especially not Greater Daemons. #Must not yell "Nobody expects the Inquisition" while attempting to sneak around. #Must not declare Exterminatus because "someone looked at me funny". #Must not declare Exterminatus on things that don't exist. #Must not grow a beard just to set it on fire so I can fight naked with a flaming beard. #Must not do the above while riding a bear. #Must not do the above while making bad puns about bears. #Must not do the above while sitting on top of a Baneblade which is also on fire. #Must not do the above while in space. #Must not become a pacifist. #Must not sacrifice my retinue just so those Daemons "go bother someone else." #Must not use Inquisitorial powers to change the name of the Imperial Governor to "Amanda Hugenkiss". That's just childish. #Must not use Inquisitorial powers to commission a personal Baneblade forever. No matter how cool it sounds. #Must not continue to attempt to disprove the people who tell me that Exterminatus fixes everything. #Must not attempt to disprove the people who tell me that Exterminatusing Khorne's personal stronghold is impossible. #Must not be a constant fountain of overused memes. #Must not shoot everything that moves when visiting a world free of all suspected taint. #Must not use "I sat on that damn lever again" as my defence in a formal investigation into the use of Exterminatus. #Must not use "I wanted to see what that button did" as my defence in a formal investigation into the use of Exterminatus. #Must not tell everyone I meet of that incident involving me, fifty Slaaneshi cultists, a goat and a Dark Eldar Archon to everyone I meet.